Monitoring of the location of neural elements can reduce the likelihood of neural damage while accessing anatomical structures near the nerve. Systems exist which provide for delivery of an electrical current for detection of neural element proximity to a carrier of the current by visibly noting a patient's limb motor reaction when the neural element is stimulated by electrical current.
Surgical needle assemblies can be employed for access, treatment and/or delivery of treatment to locations within a patient's body. The needle assembly is inserted for penetration of soft and hard tissues of the patient during the initial steps of the treatment protocol without determining the proximity of neural elements to the needle assembly during and after such placement of the needle assembly. Subsequent treatments and procedures that are carried out based on the initial needle insertion position may impinge or interfere with the neural elements, requiring relocation of the treatment location or pathway.